


Time Traveler Assistant M.E.

by Charmingwolf



Series: Time Traveling Assistant M.E. [1]
Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: 50's, Case Fic, Old time Henry Morgan, Somewhat, Time Traveler AU, Time Traveler!Lucas wahl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmingwolf/pseuds/Charmingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas Wahl got blessed with the ability to travel through time. He used it for a lot of things, research for high school papers, getting more sleep and getting first issue comics. But with a new cold case, Lucas decides to use his powers to get to the bottom of it. That is until he runs into someone very familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Traveler Assistant M.E.

“Stupid!” Lucas hit his head in frustration, “Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!”

Why didn’t he just listen to his friends? She was way out of his league and way too perfect to like a guy like him., but he had to act on his rush of adrenaline or else he’d be sitting on heart aching feelings for the rest of the school year. Tears streamed down his face as he lay curled up under his desk. This was the worst thing to ever happen to him in his long life of 9 years and now he had to face the whole rest of the week, heck a whole school year with Vanessa Young knowing he had a crush on her. To make it worse she had rejected him. How humiliating. On a Tuesday no less. Tuesday was Lucas’s favorite day.

“I wish I could go back and never tell her how I felt,” Lucas said over and over. He wished and wished and wished until something clicked.

Lucas shot up into a sitting position, hitting his head on the desk. 

“Ow,” He rubbed his head as he crawled out into a class full of his peers, “Wait how did i get here. i was just at ho-”

A ruler was slammed onto his desk, “Lucas, what have I told you about laying down under your desk during class?”

Lucas quickly climbed into his seat and felt his face flush when the other kids giggled at him. 

“Its not appropriate,” Lucas said as he stared down at his hands.

“Thats right,” the teacher smiled, “Don’t let it happen again, Lucas.”

“Yes ma’am,” Lucas nodded.

The teacher, Mrs. Burke, went back to the board and went through the morning announcements.

Wait.

Morning announcements?

Lucas looked up at the clock. It was 9:32, not lunchtime and the date on the board said it was Monday not Tuesday. 

“Ma’am?” Lucas raised his hand.

“What, Lucas?” Mrs. Burke asked.

“I think the date on the board is wrong,” Lucas said.

John elbowed Lucas in the ribs, “What are you talking about?”

“Its Tuesday, ma’am,” Lucas continued.

Mrs. Burke raised an eyebrow, “Lucas, I’m sorry, but yesterday was Sunday. Right, class?”

Lucas felt his cheeks start to burn as he put his hand down. Some of his peers laughed, some just nodded and some turned to their friends to talk about their weekend. The teacher got control of the class and resumed announcements. 

 

At Lunch, Lucas found himself alone at his part of the table. He opened his paper bag and pulled out a sandwich and baby carrots. He stared at his food for a long time. He felt very hungry, hungrier than normal and he didn’t know why. All he knew was that a sandwich and carrots wasn’t going to cut it. Lucas sighed and ate what he had then looked longingly at other kids’ food. 

His stomach grumbled. “Shush,” he told it as he got up and went outside for recess.  
No one was out yet so he sat on the top of the slide in silence trying to figure out how it was Monday when he already went through Monday. 

After thinking and thinking and thinking, something clicked. Lucas had time traveled.

Tuesday came and he tested his theory of time travel by asking Vanessa Young if she liked him because he liked her. Then went back in time and did it again.

She turned him down each time.

From then on Lucas knew he was a superhero and vowed to use his powers for good. 

 

That good came in the form getting first issue comics when they came out and seeing concerts others could only dream of seeing. Visiting different times of history for high school papers and skipping school days only to go back and live the day over. 

Time travel took a big toll on his body and his budget. It made him both hungry and tired to a point where he had to make rules for himself:

1\. Always plan to stay in the past at least 24 hours before going back to the present.

2\. Bring enough money to buy a couple meals

3\. Be careful around famous people.

4\. For God’s sake don’t get drunk ever. We don’t want a repeat of March 5th, 1770.

Lucas didn’t time travel for a couple of years after high school until he moved to New York and he saw a crime scene being investigated in his neighborhood. He had seen bodies being loaded into ambulances and lots of other investigations, but that one in his neighborhood was so close it freaked him out a little. Lucas found early in life that he liked being freaked out. It gave him a huge rush.

After replaying that day over and over, following the same steps of the day again and again, Lucas was able to get up the courage to approach the scene after the fifteenth go around. He hopped off his bike and managed to catch the man he assumed was the medical examiner. 

“Well if anything goes wrong i can just come back and do it again,” He said to himself as he got off his bike.

He walked right up to the M.E. and said “Hi I’m Lucas Wahl. Your job is really cool.”

 

A few weeks later Lucas was working at the morgue and he couldn’t be happier. He was so happy in fact that he wanted to live in the moment and be normal for once in his life. He wanted to try and pick up girls on the first try. He wanted to solve crimes and not cheat by going back to when people died. 

 

Two bodies were found in a building scheduled for demolition. One in the ceiling of an apartment and one in the foundation. They both sat on slabs in the morgue as Lucas and Henry put on gloves and set to work.

“Lets look at the newest one first,” Henry said making his way to the table.

Lucas followed after with his clipboard. 

“She appears to be a couple of years old. Its a wonder no one could smell her rotting in the ceiling,” Henry said.

“I think Jo said that the building hadn’t been occupied for a while,” Lucas mentioned. Henry hummed in response.

Henry looked over the body for a while before letting out a huff. 

“What’s wrong, Doc,” Lucas asked

“I'm not finding any noticeable causes of death. Perhaps she was poisoned. Lets run some tests on the remaining tissue samples,” Henry started to process, “Send these to the lab.”

Lucas took the samples “Yeah. I’ll be right back”

When Lucas came back Henry was looking over the second body. Lucas put on some gloves and joined him. The body was really just a skeleton at this point. 

“Hm, I can confirm that these bones are as old as the building,” Henry said confidently.

“What do think the cause of death was?” Lucas asked, stretching his neck to look over Henry’s shoulder.

Henry pointed to the fingers, “They are broken. This man fought back enough that he broke his hands or the people he was fighting broke them to torture him.”

“Then he was shot in the head,” Lucas added pointing to the skull.

Henry picked up the skull and sighed “No thats just damage from the demolition, see?” Henry held the skull up closer to his face, “The hole doesn't go all the way through and there isn’t nearly as much damage as there would be from a bullet shot at close range. I’m actually surprised most of the other bones remain intact.” 

Henry put the skull back down and waited for Lucas to finish writing down the details. 

“Cause of death undetermined?” Lucas asked to make sure.

Henry hummed in agreement, “Finish this up then go ahead and have lunch.”

“Right away, Doc!” Lucas stood up straight and saluted.

“Don’t do that.” 

Lucas laughed and put his arm down, “Alright, sorry.” But Henry was starting to walk away. He had a far off look in his eyes like he was remembering something. 

The medical technician always wondered what Henry was remembering. He knew Henry led a pretty exciting life. Lucas liked to consider his life pretty fulfilling but Henry seemed to have lived beyond his physical age. Lucas had his theories about this, of course, but all of them seemed artificial. While Lucas loved a good conspiracy theory, he felt that Henry deserved a little more credit.

Lucas sighed and looked back to the bones in front of him. His brain started reeling with possibilities for this man’s death. With the lack of evidence, anything was possible. Lucas wished he could’ve seen it. It seemed like something right out of a movie. Maybe the man was involved in the mafia and owed people money, or maybe he had a wife and he had cheated on her. Any evidence was lost with time and the demolition of the site. Lucas hummed in disappointment. 

“God, I wish I could go back in tim-” Lucas’s jaw hit the floor as it hit him, “I can though. I need to go back.” 

Lucas quickly finished off the file and went to give it to henry. He opened the door and slapped the file on the desk causing Henry to nearly jump out of his skin. 

“I finished the file. I was going to go to lunch like you said but i was wondering if i could take the rest of the day off,” Lucas asked quickly.

Henry blinked rapidly. Was something in his eye? Wait had he been crying? Lucas shook the thought from his head when Henry started talking.

“Yes you can take the day off but please come into work early tomorrow and look at the tox reports that come back,” Henry said but when he looked up to Lucas crinkling his nose he asked “What?”

“I kinda need to take tomorrow off too.”

“Why?” Henry looked genuinely confused and obviously wanted a really good reason. 

With that expectation, Lucas panicked. He was never good at lying which was ironic given his years of potential practice. 

“I-I uh,” Lucas stuttered his way through an excuse that went some where along the lines of “I have some personal business and its gonna take a bit to work through and i think I’m getting sick” complete with fake coughing.

Henry stared at his assistant in disbelief. 

_Wow was my lying really that bad?_ Lucas smiled back at his boss.

“Fine,” Henry grabbed the file Lucas all but threw on his desk and chose to ignore the deep breath Lucas released, “Do what you have to do. Have a good rest of the day, Lucas.”

“Awesome, thanks Doc!” Lucas smiled widely and quickly left.

Lucas grabbed his personal possessions and raced off the premises. He flopped down in his computer chair and started researching the building the skeleton was found. He had to figure out the exact dates to travel back to. Lucas didn't want to spend more than a couple of days in the past; any longer and stuff might be changed forever. Lucas didn't want to be responsible for any butterfly effects. 

“August 25, 1959 was when ground was first broke,” Lucas muttered to himself, “Cool lets get ready.”

Lucas had been to the 50’s before and had a good collection of clothes from his multiple visits. He packed a few outfits in a big satchel he owned. He loaded his wallet with money he had left over from his last visit to the fifties and made sure to check the time of day in the present. He also packed an old map he had gotten the first time he traveled to the fifties. New York changed a lot. It was constantly changing. Streets stayed the same but buildings didn’t.

He was ready.

“Where are we going, Doc? Back to the future?”

“Nope. Already been there.”

Lucas laughed to himself as he quoted one of his favorite movies, he set a timer on his watch and made sure his apartment was safe. He then closed his eyes as tight as he could and something clicked.

Lucas opened his eyes and he was in bustling 1959 New York. Lucas went to a newspaper stand and bought a paper to check the date before starting his search for a hotel. He pulled out his map and looked for the circled locations. He had stayed in a couple hotels in 50’s New York and he to be careful he didnt run into himself or anything important. 

With his map unfolded and a destination in sight, Lucas started walking. His eyes were glued to the paper in front of him. He prayed his experience in 2014 foot traffic would protect him from running into anyone. For the most part people just weaved to avoid him but when he looked up to check a street he stood in place and someone ran into him. 

“Hey watch it,” He said, in a slightly angry tone of voice. _Who would just run into a stationary person?_

The man who had run into him stopped to apologise “Oh sorry. My fault,” the man paused. In that pause Lucas recognized the voice reaching his ear but he couldn’t believe it. “Are you lost?” The man continued looking up at Lucas.

Lucas let his jaw hit the floor.

“Are you alright, young man?”

Lucas shook his head, “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Uh could you help me find a cheap place to stay at? I’ve visited before but I'm afraid I forgot which places were best.” Lucas presented the man with his map.

The man started talking and pointing to locations that were circled while listing prices and giving directions, but Lucas was staring. He couldn’t help it. He was in the 50’s and his boss was standing next to him. 

Lucas interrupted, “Hey are you a doctor by any chance?”

Henry raised an eyebrow “Yes I am, how did you gue-”

“Are you Henry Morgan?” Lucas blurted out. _Damn it._ Lucas wanted to hit himself. _I’m so stupid, Stupid. STUPID_

Henry’s eyes went wide in fear, “I-How do you-” He quickly changed his accent “Sorry I don’t know who you are talkin’ about. I -- I have to go.” He then turned around and started off into the crowd.

Lucas felt the incredible urge to go after him. He wanted to ask Henry if he was a time traveler to. Lucas thought he was the only one. He never felt alone with his talent, but maybe he could talk more freely about his travels. He didnt want to travel more but maybe it could allow him to relate to Henry more. Lucas looked down at his map, then down the streets again. He considered going back to his present. Then he remember his rules and started going down the street to a hotel.

The first day normally consisted of Lucas regaining his strength from his travel. He slept for the rest of the day before getting up to look over the future crime scene under the cover of darkness.

Nothing really special about the site. They hadn't started pouring the foundation. He didnt expect much because they had just broken ground the day before. Lucas walked along the edge of the site until he was about where the body was found. It was near the back of the site, pretty far in, the body would have had to be placed under the concrete before it was put down or pressed down when it was fresh . Lucas took notes on everything he saw at the time before going back to his room and to watch time pass because he wasn't tired anymore. 

When the sun was up Lucas decided to go for a walk and explore old New York like he used do before he liked living in the moment of his present day life. He walked toward the park because he always liked Central park in other times. It seemed clearer for some reason. Maybe it was just because it was a different time. Lucas took a seat on one of the park benches and relaxed. The trees rustled in the breeze. Summer was starting to slip away. Lucas looked at his watch then pulled the previous day’s newspaper out of his satchel. Most of the stories were about Hawaii and its recent title of statehood. Lucas flipped through the pages not finding anything interesting that he didn’t already know. He folded the paper and put it in the satchel. Lucas stood back up and started walking. Then he stopped. In the distance Lucas saw the figure of his boss. 

“Oh no. Not again. Please don’t let this be more awkward,” Lucas said to himself. Then he thought that maybe he should try to talk to Henry.”Nope that is a terrible idea.” 

And yet Lucas found himself walking toward Henry with the intent of talking. His boss looked nervous even paranoid. _Maybe I shouldn’t approach him._

But Lucas kept walking until he and Henry were about three feet away. Lucas waved and Henry’s eyes filled with panic.

“Hello!” Lucas tried to greet him, but what came out was a strangled noise.

Henry tilted his head, “Uh. Hello. Look I don’t know who you are but-”

“Im sorry I asked you some stupid questions yesterday. You looked familiar and I was trying to make conversation. I’m new in town and I’m just trying to make friends. I’m sorry.”

Henry seemed to relax “It’s alright. You just scared me. That’s all. Let’s start over. I am Doctor Henry Morgan, and you are?” He held out his hand. 

Lucas took the hand and shook it “My name is Fernando Wahl.” His last name just slipped out. His hands were shaking as their hands separated. Lucas was so nervous he had forgotten his fake name. 

“Interesting,” Henry said nodding “Are you alright?” Henry pointed at Lucas’s shaking hands.

Lucas put his hand behind his back and gripped his satchel with the other. “Oh I’m fine. I just get nervous around new people.” He coughed to the side “So you’re a doctor? Do you work at the hospital or…?”

“I work at the hospital. With my wife, she’s a nurse,” Henry said starting to walk. 

Lucas walked next to him. They had a nice chat about work in the hospital, then about the weather and how fall seemed to becoming a tad sooner than last year. Lucas checked his watch.

“I need to go. Very nice to meet you, Doc” Lucas stopped to shake Henry’s hand again.

“Yes it was very nice to talk to you,” Henry said with his award-winning smile. 

Lucas sped up and started jogging out of the park toward the building construction. 

When he got there he found that concrete was being poured. Which, according to the timeline in Lucas’s head, was a day ahead of schedule. This pushed Lucas’s plans of going home up a day as well. Lucas pushed scheduling aside and focused on getting a look at the crime scene. 

The back part of the foundation was already put down which meant that Lucas had come too late to see the dropping of the body. He did know one thing though. He knew that the body wasn’t dropped into the concrete. Lucas left the sight and dipped into another alley. He checked that everything he had brought with him was in the bag, then his watch. He thought back to when he first left his apartment. 

Lucas tightly closed his eyes and CLICK he was back in his apartment. He put down his bag and changed into pajamas before flopping into bed and passing out for the rest of the day and the next. 

Travelling into the future always seemed harder than traveling to the past. Lucas had theories that it had something to do with traveling to the unknown was harder for his brain to think of while traveling to an event that already happened was easy to remember. Whatever the reason, Lucas ordered three pizzas when he woke up and ate all of them before going back to sleep. 

Lucas woke up to his work alarm ready to face the day. He got in the shower and got dressed. Then he checked everything in his backpack before swinging it over his shoulder and grabbing his bike. 

He parked his bike outside the police station and went into work like he didn't miss one and half days. He put on his scrubs and went through the motions of checking the new bodies. Most of the routine involved waiting for Henry so they could do autopsies. Lucas plugged in his headphones, sat in his rollie chair and waited. 

Lost in the guitar of Cigarettes and Alcohol by Oasis, Lucas was suddenly being dragged out of his chair and toward Henry’s office by the neck of his scrubs. His headphones fell out along the way and his iPod hit the ground but Lucas had no time to pick it up. He was seated in one of Henry’s nice chairs in seconds with a very upset and flustered Henry stalking around the room to his desk after closing the doors behind them.

“Do you know how much of a headache you’ve caused me?” Henry asked rubbing his temples.

“Uh No?” Lucas was confused.

“Two days ago after you had left I got a terrible headache. Ugh Fernando I should have connected it before. I’ve had this terrible sense that I had known you before since the day you came up to me at that crime scene and now I know. You were Fernando Wahl,” Henry ranted to a shocked Lucas.

The medical technician didn’t respond until Henry hit his desk and demanded an answer. That sent Lucas into a tailspin of information dumping from when he first time traveled to the trip a few days ago. He explained his theories and rules, his repeating to get an advantage in meeting people. How he was able to attend multiple conventions while also going to school and sleeping all in the same day just by avoiding himself long enough to dissolve into the main timeline. 

Henry had put his head in his hands as he tried to processes Lucas’s story of time travel.

“Really I think the real issue here is that you were in the past and couldn’t remember me. How were you there, Doc?” Lucas finished laboring to breathe with his adrenaline rush.

Henry looked up from his desk when Lucas stopped and stared at him in response to the question, “What do you mean?”

“You seemed to be living through that time. You said you had a wife and compared the weather to other years. I couldn’t’ve been able to do that because I didn't live through those years. How were you back in that time?” Lucas hoped he had clarified.

“This is mad,” Henry erupted, “Time travel doesn't exist. I know that curses are real but time travel is preposterous.”

“Wait, curses? Curses are real?” Lucas was sitting on the edge of his chair “What kind of curse?”

Henry had gotten up from his chair and started pacing back and forth. Lucas could tell his mind was trying to sort everything out but not quite getting the job done so it wasn't surprising what came out of his mouth.

“Curses like mine. Immortality,” the words fell from his mouth before he could catch them. Henry suddenly stopped in his tracks and he stared at Lucas, “Never repeat what you just heard.”

Lucas mimed zipping his lips, “We are in the same boat, Doc. So you’ve lived through the fifties?”

“I’ve lived through a lot more than that,” Henry took a deep breath and started to accept that maybe he and Lucas had something in common. 

While they had two completely different secrets, they had still shared them with each other, either by accident or intentionally.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for Lucas Wahl Appreciation Week Forever Ficathon  
> I hope you enjoyed my story as much as i enjoyed writing it!
> 
> My tumblr is http://thecoyotetrickster.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did. I thrive on feedback!


End file.
